Queen of Denial
by Krazy4Spike
Summary: Normally Serena would never in a million years agree with Chuck Bass, much less take his side, but Blair was just being stubborn and she needed to be given a wake up call. The thing that Serena didn't like was being the one to do it.


Author's Note: I know that I should be updating one of my chapter stories but it is very hard to be inspired after watching Blair and Chuck in the finale. I am hoping that some one shot's will give me hope for them and for season 4. Please review if you find this worth your time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or the characters and if I did I would not have created a finale where Chuck gives up so easily and sleeps with she who I won't name.

Queen of Denial

Blair threw her purse on the bed in anger as Serena entered the bedroom behind her trying not to be a target. Blair was angry, really angry, and when she got into this condition it was best to just stay out of the way.

"He just thinks he is so smooth! I am sure that he is smirking that stupid smirk of his and telling Nate how smart he is too. I hate him Serena!" Blair was pacing back and forth and throwing her arms around. It would be dangerous to interrupt at this point, but if she didn't it might escalate into a full blown tantrum.

"B, please calm down. You know this isn't good for the ba…". She stopped mid sentence when Blair gave her a glare that meant certain death if she continued. "Don't S, don't you dare. If you are going to take Chuck's side you can leave now!"

Normally Serena would never in a million years agree with Chuck Bass, much less take his side, but Blair was just being stubborn and she needed to be given a wake up call. The thing that Serena didn't like was being the one to do it.

"Blair, honey, I know that he was being his usual Basshole self, but in between those moments he really was just being concerned for you. I mean, the club was pretty crowded, and that guy was pretty drunk. You could have been hurt."

Blair was sitting down on the bed taking off her shoes when she suddenly stopped and turned toward Serena. "I am not an invalid and I will not be treated like one. If he thinks he has the right to embarrass me in front of an entire club of people then he is very mistaken. That was ridiculous Serena and you know it. Stop defending him."

Just then the elevator dinged and in walked the Basshole himself and his partner in crime. Serena went over to Nate immediately, giving him a quick kiss, and giving Chuck a look that said please don't push it. Of course that never stopped him before. Chuck Bass did not take a hint.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear when I left the club that you were not to return home tonight." Blair was standing in front of Chuck, without shoes, and poking him in the chest to make her point.

"Mrs. Bass, it is really cute that you really believe that I would take that seriously. I had hoped that by the time Nate and I got here you would see that I was only concerned for your welfare. You are pregnant Blair and it is time for you to behave like the pregnant wife that you are."

Serena grabbed Nate's hand and they quickly retreated to the elevator because she could see Blair gearing up for an all out fit after that remark. No one ever told Blair how to behave, and mentioning she should act the part of the pregnant wife was at the top of the list of things not to say.

"Well, I can't do anything about being pregnant, but I can certainly do something about being your wife! Maybe I need to make a call to my lawyer and remedy that situation in the morning."

Chuck tried to grab her by the arms to calm her down but she had already turned around in a huff and retreated to the closet to take off her dress. This was the very dress that caused the argument at the beginning of the evening. Chuck didn't feel it was appropriate for his pregnant wife to wear such a revealing dress to a club and he had given his opinion before they left the penthouse. It was not received well by his wife and she was not speaking to him by the time they stopped to pick up Nate and Serena.

Needless to say it didn't get much better once they arrived at the club. Chuck proceeded to hover and push the people out of the way for fear that Blair would get bumped or knocked down by someone in the crowd. It finally escalated when a very drunk blonde tried to hit on her when she left the table to go to the restroom. Chuck made sure to let him know that Blair was not only taken, but pregnant, and caused a scene that would probably end up on Gossip Girl by the morning. Blair had thrown a fit, grabbed Serena, and left the club in the limo promptly telling her husband not to return home.

"Well, Mrs. Bass, you and I both know that no lawyer in this town will file that paperwork for you. After your last crazy attempt to divorce me I made some calls, so that threat should be laid to rest. Besides, we both know you love me too much to ever actually follow through."

He was smiling and using his sexy bedroom voice, but Blair just ignored him and finished getting ready for bed. She was now sitting at her vanity and taking off her make up. Oh great, now he was going to get the silent treatment. Things were going from bad to worse, but at least she was calmed down.

Chuck walked up behind her and bent over to kiss her bare shoulder. She had on a beautiful silk negligee that hit her mid thigh and showed off her now pronounced baby bump. He didn't understand why she didn't embrace her pregnancy and allow him to be the protective husband. Most women would find that very endearing, but not his Blair, she was determined to act like her body wasn't changing.

He ran his hands down her arms and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You are beautiful Mrs. Bass." She continued to ignore him and resumed her bedtime regime of brushing her hair. Chuck proceeded to move his hands, first across her chest and then finally down to rest on her protruding stomach.

"Has junior been behaving this evening love?" He continued to caress her baby bump and he could tell that she was slowly starting to loosen up. It wasn't good for the baby that she was so tense and he was doing his best to remedy that situation.

Blair closed her eyes, enjoying the attention of his hands. It seemed like he always managed to calm her even when she wanted to stay angry at him.

"Everything is fine Chuck. I know that you are just worried about me and the baby, but you are being too overprotective. I can't breathe without you watching me. I can't turn around without you hovering. You need to just treat me the same way you did before I got pregnant."

It was always the same argument and Chuck was tired of justifying his actions, but that didn't mean he was giving up. "Blair, love, you are 6 months pregnant with our child. Of course I am going to be protective of you and the baby. I don't want anything to happen to either of you. I'm sorry that I embarrassed you tonight, but I really did think that Neanderthal was going to pass out on you any moment. Who hits on a woman that is 6 months pregnant?"

He was doing ok until the last remark, which made Blair get up with a huff and walk to the bed and get under the covers. "Oh, so now I am too unattractive and pregnant to get hit on at a club?" She didn't wait for an answer but instead turned over and turned out the lamp by the bed.

Chuck thought it best not to respond right away. He removed his suit and stripped down to his boxers before getting in bed himself. He inched his way over to Blair slowly until he was flush up behind her. He reached across and rested his hand on her stomach and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"Blair, love, you know how sexy you are. I have no doubt that you could pick up any guy whether you were 6 months pregnant or not, but it is my job to make sure that you are safe when we go outside this suite. I don't want some drunken crazy person doing something stupid and putting you or the baby in jeopardy. I love you and the baby too much to ever let that happen. I am sorry that things got out of hand tonight."

He was now kissing her neck and his breath was tickling her skin. Blair was trying hard to remain angry, but she was weakening. "I know Chuck, I know. But please try to control yourself in the future. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I really wasn't in any danger. You embarrassed me in front of the whole upper east side tonight."

He could tell that she was finally giving up as she actually reached back and tugged at his hair as he continued to kiss her neck. "Am I forgiven Mrs. Bass?" Chuck whispered in her ear and she finally melted. "Only if you promise to follow through on what you started Mr. Bass." She giggled and then allowed him to treat her like the queen she was.


End file.
